


Fight anything together

by GloriaNerd



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Comfort, Hurt, car crash, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaNerd/pseuds/GloriaNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between Aaron and Robert. Aaron decides to go into town with Liv, but as he starts driving the only thing he can think about is Robert. As he loses control, he crashes the car. Will Aaron and Liv be alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve had enough of it Robert! With all your lies and the only thing you do is hurt people, nothing more!” Aaron said angrily.

“Aaron, you can’t be serious. I’m telling you, it wasn’t me sending that text.” Robert replied.

“I’m done with you. Every time this happens again and again and again. We get together, something happens, we fight and the we’re back together and it hurts! I don’t want to keep living like this. I don’t even know if I still love you anymore.” Aaron almost yelled as he had tears in his eyes.

Robert sighed. “It wasn’t me and I’m not going to keep telling you this. I’m tired of this too. If you really think I’m not changed at all, why did you bother to get back with me?” Robert said and walked away. He really wasn’t in the mood to continue this argue with Aaron.

Aaron sighed. He really wanted to throw something. He loved Robert, but he just didn’t know how much more he could take from him. Was it worth all of this? He had no idea. It just messed with his mind.

Liv had heard the whole fight, but she had no clue what it actually was about. She wondered why Robert and her brother were fighting again. She was sitting on top of the stairs. As she saw Robert storming outside she decided to go downstairs and check on her brother. At first Liv really didn’t like Robert, but when she realised how much he cared about her too, she totally changed her mind about him. She hated it when they were fighting over actually nothing, most of the time. Liv walked inside the living room and saw Aaron sitting in the couch with tears in his eyes.

“What was that all about?” Liv asked her brother who really looked upset.

“Nothing.” Aaron replied.

“Well this doesn’t look like nothing. It’s not because I’m 14 that I don’t understand things.” Liv said.

“It doesn’t matter.” Aaron replied.

“It does matter to you, so it does matter to me too.” Liv insisted.

“No it doesn’t. Let’s go somewhere shall we?” Aaron smiled trying to hide his tears.

“Where do you wanna go?” Liv asked still wanting to know what was bothering Aaron.

“I don’t know, maybe somewhere in town?” Aaron replied.

“Okay, that’s fine by me.” Liv smiled.

Aaron stood up, took his car keys and walked outside with his sister. They both walked to the car and got in.

“Are you still not going to tell me what happened?” Liv tried again.

“Just let it go Liv, it’s nothing.” Aaron answered annoyed.

“Nothing? It made you cry, so it must mean something to you. I’ve heard bad stories about Robert and they probably are all true. But one good thing I know about him is that he cares about you and that is enough.” Liv said.

“It’s not about that Liv. It’s hard to understand. Just let it go, will ya.” Aaron said and started the car.

“All right all right, I still think you should talk to him again though.” Liv said.

“Well not today.” Aaron said and started driving.

“Alright alright.” Liv said annoyed. She just wanted to know what was bothering her brother. Eventually she’d find out anyway.

Aaron started thinking back about his conversation with Robert. After all they have been through how could he do something like that again, Aaron thought. As Aaron kept thinking about the conversation he was putting more pressure on the accelerator and the car was making more speed.

“Aaron, what are you doing?” Liv freaked out.

Aaron who was in his mind elsewhere didn’t hear Liv.

“Aaron! Watch out!” She yelled as she was scared to death as Aaron was driving so fast.

As he heard Liv yell Aaron came back down to earth and gave a slight turn of the steering wheel because he startled.

“Aaron!” Liv yelled as the car drove down a hill. Aaron had totally lost control of the car. Before they knew it the car turned and crashed against a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had fallen unconscious, but Liv was still conscious. “Aaron?” Liv asked, but didn’t get any response. Tears were in her eyes. She tried to take the pocket knife out of pocket. As she did, she cut the seat belt. She fell to the ground and lucky she was strong enough to make sure she didn’t fall on her head.

“Aaron? Aaron? Please don’t be dead, I can’t lose you.” Liv cried as she tried to wake up Aaron, but he didn’t move.

“Help! Somebody help me!” Liv cried out. She needed to act quick before the car starts to explode. She had no idea if someone would hear her, but she tried yelling anyway.

She tried to cut loose her brother.

* * *

 

“We’re glad to have you back, Chas.” Moira said. Cain was driving Chas back home from hospital.

“Yeah me too. I just can’t wait to see Aaron.” Chas smiled.

“He won’t admit it, but he’ll be glad to have you around again. Him and Robert are not doing so well.” Moira said.

Cain looked at Moira. Moira thought she had might said too much.

“What do you mean?” Chas asked.

“Well it’s nothing, they’ll fix it.” Moira looked at Chas and smiled.

“What the hell is that?” Cain asked as he saw smoke coming from down the hill.

 “I have no idea. Stop the car.” Moira said.

Cain did as Moira said and stopped the car.

“Stay in the car, the both of you.” Cain said as he got out to check out what was going. After all they were in the countryside where people often burnt down some stuff. As Cain looked down he saw smoke coming out of a car. Chas and Moira didn’t listen and also got out of the car to check out what was going on.

“That’s Aaron’s car!” Chas started to panic.

“Help me!” Liv still cried. “Please, someone help me.” Liv started to sound desperate as she couldn’t get her brother out of the car.

They heard someone yelling for help.

“It’s Liv!” Chas wanted to go down the hill to see if her son was alright, but got held back by Cain. “Moira take her.” Cain pushed Chas towards Moira and he slid down the hill to the car.

He immediately looked through the window. “Liv?” Cain said.

“It’s Aaron, I can’t get him out.” She cried.

“Stay calm okay, I’ll get him out. Try to climb up the hill.” Cain said.

“No, I’m not leaving him.” She said.

“Get out of here now!” Cain ordered as he tried to get Aaron out of the car. “You’re not useful when you’re dead!”

Cain knew he would probably do exactly the same thing if it were his brother or sister, but she was just no use as she was injured herself.

Liv did as Cain told her and tried to climb up the hill, but she felt just so weak. As she was in the middle, she fell unconscious.

“Liv!” Chas yelled. She got out of Moira’s grip and climbed to the middle of the hill to help Liv up. Moira immediately followed her.

Suddenly the car exploded with a loud bang. Pieces were flying in the air. Chas covered Liv.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cain!! Cain!!” Moira started yelling hysterically as she saw the car blowing into pieces. Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

“Aaron!!! Cain!!” Chas yelled. She seriously started to panic, she couldn’t lose her son and brother. She just couldn’t take that.

Suddenly they heard a voice. “We’re alright!” Cain yelled from down the hill.

Chas and Moira both sighed still having tears in their eyes. Liv was still lying unconscious.

Cain dragged Aaron further from the burning vehicle. “You’re going to be alright.” Cain said not realising that Aaron started to gain consciousness.

“What…are you doing?” Aaron mumbled. He had no power to say more.

Cain took off his jacket and put it under Aaron’s head. “Help is on the way, ok. Just stay with us.” Cain said.

Chas and Moira saw that Cain had it under control and helped Liv up the hill.

* * *

 

Robert tried to call Aaron, but he was not picking up after several times trying. Robert decided to leave a voicemail.

“Aaron, are we really going to end it like this? I seriously don’t want to, I love you, but not when you’re like this. I know I’ve done really bad things in the past and I’m sorry about that and I know deep down that you know that too. I just think it’s been enough, I just don’t think I can take more of all the accusations. Please call me back, if not, I’ll be gone by tonight and I won’t bother you ever again.” Robert had tears in his eyes. He normally was a strong guy who couldn’t care less, but Aaron…Aaron made him feel loved, human and Aaron’s uncle Cain would even say soft.

Robert sighed and turned around as someone opened the door.

“You’re still here, good. You really should taste this…because if this is good, then we might have a chance of selling this here.” Victoria said as she walked in the living room.

Robert looked away trying to hide his hurt feelings, but it was too late.

“What’s going on?” She asked her brother.

“Nothing.” Robert turned to his sister and a fake smile appeared.

“Robert, I know you. Something is going on. I saw Aaron earlier and he didn’t look too happy either.” Vic replied.

“Aaron and I are falling out. It’s just not working, Vic.”

“I thought you two were getting on so well. You both really should try harder, you guys were made for each other…eventually.” She told her brother.

“Thanks Vic, but nothing you’re saying is going to change this.” Robert smiled.

“Well I could only try right.” Vic gave her brother a comforted smile. “Here try this.” Vic gave the plate to Robert. Robert took the plate and put it on the table.

“Oh you’re hurting my feelings here.” Vic said.

“Vic, I might go away for some time. Until I’ve sorted this all out.” Robert said.

“What do you mean go away? You mean living in another house?” Vic asked already assuming that this was not what Robert meant.

“No, I’m going out of town.”

“Are you sure about that. You really should talk to Aaron first.”

“I will, I promise, but if that doesn’t work out, I will go away whether you approve it or not.”

“Okay, if that’s what will make you happy, then fine.” Vic said stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much later after the explosion 2 ambulances arrived. The paramedics immediately went to Liv and Aaron, who was still down the hill.

“Sir? What’s his name?” The paramedic asked Cain.

“Aaron.” Cain replied.

“Okay, Aaron. I’m Jane and this is Mason, we are here to help you. If it hurts anywhere please tell us.” Jane said.

“Aaron.” Nodded. He didn’t really get it why he needed to say if it hurts anywhere, because his whole body ached after the accident.

Jane put an oxygen mask on Aaron, so it would be easier for him to breathe.

“Is he going to be alright?” Cain asked.

“Sir, I’m not going to lie to you. We can never be certain of such a things.” Mason replied. “But on the looks of it, he might be alright.”

Cain looked at the paramedics as they were doing their job.

“Robert?” Aaron asked.

“Robert is not here, Aaron.” Cain replied.

Aaron just felt so horrible, he just wanted Robert to be here to comfort him.

Cain sighed. “I’ll make sure to call him when you’re off to hospital.” Cain said. After all this time Cain really didn’t like Robert and he probably never will, but he made Aaron happy so he had to live with that fact.

“Cain, how is he?” Chas yelled from up the hill.

“He’s ok!” Cain yelled back.

Chas was worried to death, but Moira didn’t let her go down the hill. In the meanwhile Chas was holding Liv’s hand as the paramedics were working on here.

“You’re going to be alright kid.” Chas said to Aaron’s sister.

“We’re off to hospital now.” One of the paramedics who took care of Liv said. “Are you coming with her, mam?”

Chas didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stay with her son too.

Moira saw that Chas was clueless. “It’s okay Chas, Cain and I will take care of Aaron, he’s save with us.” Moira comforted Chas.

“Okay, if something is up, call me okay and I mean it.” Chas said.

“I will, I promise. I would not lie to you about this.” Moira gave a comforting smile.

“Okay, thank you.” Chas said and gave Moira a hug. “Thank you so much.” Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

“It’s going to be okay, they are both strong.” Moira said.

“I know.” Chas replied and went with Liv to hospital.

Moira decided to call her son while she could do nothing.

“Adam, please don’t do anything stupid.” Moira started her phone call knowing that it wasn’t really smart.

“Mum, what’s going on?” Adam asked.

“It’s Aaron and Liv.” Moira said.

“What about them?” Adam wondered.

“They…they’ve had an accident. They’re both off to hospital now.” Moira said.

“How are they?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look too good.” Moira replied.

“Okay, I’m on my way to hospital.” Adam said.

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked as she saw her husband frustrated by his call.

“It was my mum…Aaron and Liv had an accident.” Adam said to his wife.

“What? How are they?” Vic asked.

“I don’t know, but according to my mum it doesn’t look good.” Adam said. He really was worried about his mate.

“Okay, let’s go to hospital.” Vic said. She quickly ran from the bar to the kitchen. “Marlon, I’ve got to go. Aaron and Liv had an accident, we’ve got to go to hospital. Tell Charity, please.” Vic said.

“Wait..is he okay?” Marlon asked shocked.

“We don’t know, let’s hope so.” Vic replied.

“Let me know, okay?”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, giving kudos and reviewing! It seriously means a lot to me... I know it's not always written too well and that my English is not sooo good, but still it means a lot you guys taking the time to read my fanfic. Seriously I just needed to write this after our Robron drought.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on Robert, why aren’t you answering your phone?” Vic became impatient as Robert didn’t pick up his phone.

She had different times while she and Adam were driving to hospital.

“Maybe he’s busy doing something?” Adam replied.

“I don’t think so.” Vic said.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Adam asked his wife.

“It’s Robert and Aaron. They had a fight this morning and well Robert is planning on leaving…but he promised me he’d go talk to Aaron first before leaving.” Vic explained.

“Well I guess that will have to wait now…would he not have listened to your advice?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know. Robert knowing, he always does what Robert thinks he has to do and not thinking about others.” Vic said frustrated.

“It will be alright, Vic.” Adam comforted his wife.

As they arrived at the hospital, Adam parked the car.

* * *

 

Robert was sitting in his car. He had turned off his phone, because he didn’t want any  more calls from his sister. He knew she meant well, but he just had to make his own choices without being influenced by someone else.

He had rested his head on the steering wheel thinking about Aaron. He had just no idea of who could have sent this message. “Could it have been Noah?” Robert thought. “No it couldn’t be that little cockroach, he wouldn’t do this after my threat, or would he?”

Robert sighed, he just was done fighting with Aaron. He really loved him, but he just had enough of all the accusations whenever something happens. At first he thought he really deserved them, but now? It has just been enough. He couldn’t take any more of this crap.

* * *

 

“Aaron?” Liv asked. She wanted to see her brother.

“We need to take care of you first.” A nurse tried to comfort Liv.

“But I want my brother. I want to know if he’s okay.” Liv said.

“I’ll try and see if someone has more information about him after we’ve treated you, ok?” The doctor said.

Liv nodded. “Fine, but don’t try to fool me, because I’ll know.” Liv tried to make some sort of thread towards the doctor.

“I won’t, I promise.” The young doctor said.

“When can you take of this collar?” Liv asked.

“After we get the results from your scan back. We need to know for sure if there isn’t any damage to your spine.” The doctor replied.

“Can I at least see Chas?” Liv asked.

“Is that the woman you came in with?”

“Yes, I want to see her.” Liv said.

“Okay , fine, but not for long. You need your rest.” The doctor smiled and walked away.

He walked to the waiting room where 3 people were sitting. “Mrs. Flaherty?” The doctor said.

“Chas immediately stood up. I’m Chas Dingle, how is Liv doing?” She asked.

“We have to get back all of our test results first, before we can confirm everything is fine.” The doctor replied. “Liv wants to see you. Try to make it a short visit. She needs her rest.”

“Okay, thanks.” Chas gave a quick smile to the doctor and turned around to look at Adam and Vic. “I’m going to see how Liv is doing. I’ll be back soon.” Chas smiled.

“Okay, we’ll let you know if Aaron comes in.” Vic replied.

“Thanks.” Chas smiled while tears were in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam saw that Aaron was being brought in by the paramedics. “Aaron?” He said. Vic looked worried.

“He needs to get up to surgery, right now.” One of the doctors said.

“What? What’s going on?” Adam asked confused.

“I’m sorry, you have to let us work.” The doctor replied to Adam as they moved the trolley.

“Oh no.” Adam said.

Vic came closer to Adam and gave him a hug. “Ooh it will be alright, Aaron is a strong man.” Vic tried to comfort her husband and also herself.

A little bit later Chas came back from Liv. “They brought in Aaron.” Vic said to Chas.

“How did he look?” Chas asked Vic.

“They brought him up to surgery.” Vic replied.

Not much later Moira and Cain walked in.

“Hey sis.” Cain said and gave Chas a hug. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I don’t know for so sure.” Chas cried. “They brought him up to surgery. Robert is nowhere to be found. Liv seems to be okay, but she is not.”

As Vic saw Chas crying. Vic started to cry even more.

”Where the hell is Robert?” Adam sighed.

“Adam, Robert told me he was leaving. But he promised me to go to talk to Aaron first before leaving. I just can’t believe he lied.” Vic said.

“Maybe he hasn’t left yet. Maybe his battery died or something.”

“I don’t know…”

Suddenly Cain’s phone went off.

“Cain, how are they doing, I just heard from Marlon?” Charity asked over the phone.

“Liv is ok and Aaron is up in surgery. We don’t know much yet.” Cain answered.

“Do you know where Sugden might be?” Cain asked.

“No, I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Charity replied.

“Okay, if you do, please call me?” Cain asked.

“Well there’s no need for it…he just came in.” Charity said.

“Okay…try to bring the nice as gentle as you could. We don’t want him to do anything stupid, because that wouldn’t help Aaron.” Cain said.

“Okay, I will.” Charity said and hung up.

“Who was it?” Chas asked.

“Charity…she wanted to know how Aaron is.” Cain said. “Also Robert is there with her. He doesn’t know anything about the crash. Charity is going to break the news to him.” Cain explained.

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Vic said.

“We don’t have another choice, do we.” Cain replied frustrated.

Moira walked to her husband and hugged him.

They all went to take a seat in the waiting room after a few minutes of standing. They had no idea of how long it could take before Aaron would come out of surgery.

* * *

 

“We’re losing him.” One of the doctors said.

“Starting CPR.” Another said and started doing CPR on Aaron.

“Come on, he’s too young to die like this.” One of the nurses said.

“One, two, three…”

The doctor stopped CPR.

"Shock him."

"Okay everyone clear!"

The doctor shocked Aaron.

"Still no output." A nurse said.

"Start CPR again."

"One, two, three..."

"One, two, three..."


	7. Chapter 7

“Marry me, Aaron.” Robert asked.

“I don’t know…isn’t it a bit too soon to marry?” Aaron asked Robert.

“I love you, you love me, so why not?”

“Yes I love you Robert…it’s just too soon. I don’t say we can’t marry in the future, just not now.” Aaron replied.

“Okay, then not now.” Robert said disappointed. “You’re still up for a vacation though?” Robert asked;

“Of course I am…never said I wouldn’t be up for that.” Aaron smiled.

“Good. Is your mum okay being left here with Liv?” Robert asked.

“No problem, she even said it would do her good for me to go away.” Aaron smiled.

“Good, I’m so looking forward to it.” Robert said and kissed Aaron.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Robert got sucked away like he was sucked by a vacuum cleaner.

“No Robert! Don’t go!” Aaron yelled. Before he knew it, everything went black.

“We’ve got him back.” The doctor said.

“Let’s hope he’ll make it through the operation.” Another doctor sighed.

* * *

 

“Robert?” Charity said as she put down the phone.

“What’s up with you? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.” Robert joked.

“Well look in the mirror and you’ll know why.” Charity replied.

“No seriously what’s up?” Robert asked.

“When was the last time you spoke to Aaron?” Charity asked.

“This morning, but don’t bother that might have been the last time if that is what you want to know.” Robert replied.

“Yes indeed, it might be, because he’s lying in hospital.” Charity said.

“What? Charity, this is no time to kid me.”

“He and Liv had an accident. He’s now in surgery, they don’t know when he’s going to get out.” Charity explained.

“How did that happen? He was fine when I talked to him this morning.” Robert replied.

“Well he isn’t now.” Charity replied.

Robert left to go to hospital immediately.

“Be careful!” Charity yelled as Robert already had closed the door.

Charity took her phone and texted Cain that Robert was on his way.

* * *

 

“Robert is on his way, just got a text from Charity.” Cain said.

“You see that he’s not gone.” Adam said to Victoria.

“Yeah.” She said and hugged Adam.

Suddenly Liv who really didn’t look well showed up at the waiting room.

“Liv? What are you doing here? You should be in bed. I thought you were sleeping.” Chas said worried.

“They’re not telling me anything about Aaron.” Liv said. “Is…is he still alive?” Liv asked.

“Yes love.” Chas said. She needed to stay strong for Liv even though it was really hard for her to be. “Aaron is still alive, he’s up in surgery.” Chas said.

“Liv are you alright?” Victoria asked as she saw that liv could fall down any minute.

She got loose from Adam’s soft grip and walked to Liv.

“I’m not feeling too well.” Liv said and fell unconscious. Chas and Vic immediately kneeled down next to her.

Cain stood up. “Can we get a doctor over here please?” He yelled.

“What is she doing here? She shouldn’t be out of bed.” A doctor said.

“Make sure she’s fine first, please.” Chas said worried.

“It’s going to be alright, ok.” Vic tried to comfort Liv who regained consciousness.

“I want to see my brother.” Liv cried.

“So do we love, but we just can’t. The only thing we can do here is wait, nothing more.” Chas replied.

“Miss, could you please give us some space to work?” One of the nurses asked.

“Okay.” Chas stood up and so did Vic.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is he?” Robert asked worried as he walked in the waiting room.

“Robert.” Vic said. She stood up and walked to her brother. She gave him a hug.

“He’s still up in surgery.” Vic answered Robert’s question.

“How did it happen?”

“We don’t know, it was just an accident.” Vic replied.

“How is Liv?” Robert asked.

“At first she looked fine, but apparently they missed something and now she’s up in theatre too.” Chas cried.

“Were there others involved?” Robert asked.

“No there weren’t. It was just their car.” Vic replied.

“How long has he been up there?” Robert asked.

“Come on, Robert. Stop asking all these questions. I know you’re in shock, but try to stay calm okay.” Vic tried to comfort her brother.

“It’s all my fault.” Robert confessed.

“Keep on talking…” Cain said.

Victoria gave an angry look towards Cain. “No, it was just an accident, you couldn’t do about that.”

“We had a fight before he went driving. We all know he shouldn’t drive when he’s upset.” Robert started talking.

“Robert, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Victoria said. She knew this was not the time to confess things and for sure not when Aaron’s family was there.

* * *

 

“Noah, are you almost ready?” Charity yelled as she had finished her shift at the bar and wanted to go see how Aaron was doing. She didn’t want to leave her son alone, even though someone was still in the bar.

“Why do I have to come? I’m old enough to stay here alone.” Noah complained.

“Because he is family and we look after our own. That’s why.” Charity replied annoyed.

“Alright, alright.” Noah put on his shoes.

* * *

 

“Mrs. Dingle?” A doctor asked in the waiting room.

Immediately everyone stood up.

“Yes?” Chas asked.

“We’ve succeeded the operation.” The doctor said. “But he’s not out of danger yet. During the operation there were a few complications.”

“What do you mean complications?” Chas asked.

“It was hard to keep him with us during the operation. We have to keep him in an induced coma for a few days.” The doctor answered.

“Will he recover fully from this?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say that for sure.”

“Can we see him?”

“Yes, but maximum 2 people at a time.”

Chas looked at Robert. “Let’s go see him.”

Robert nodded and walked with Chas and the doctor to where Aaron was lying.

“Ohhh.” Chas cried. She hated it to see her son lying like that. It wasn’t the first time she had seen her son on life support.

She went sitting next to her son’s bed. “Ow, Aaron, we’re here for you. I am not going to lose you, not again.”

Robert stayed quiet. He had no idea what to say. He knew this was all his fault. They shouldn’t have fought in the first place. He stared at Aaron as Chas kept talking to her son about he was going to get through this, but they all knew that this might not be true. The doctor said that he still wasn’t out of the woods yet. Meaning that he still could suffer a cardiac arrest or something.  

“Robert, don’t beat yourself too much up. It won’t help either you or Aaron.” Chas said as she saw Robert staring knowing what he was thinking.

“Easier said than done.” Robert replied.

“I know, but Aaron would not want this.” Chas said. “I’m sure when he wakes that he’ll only want you without the fighting.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so.” Robert said and walked out. When he saw Charity and Noah, he immediately walked up to them. He took Noah’s armed and started to shake him. “Are you happy now?!” Robert yelled. “It’s your fault, you were the one sending those texts, weren’t you?” Robert was angry and he just lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve so many ideas with this story, yet I don’t know how to write them down, so they mostly end in ‘boring’ conversations and I’m sorry for that. I still hope you can enjoy reading this. Thank you soo much for the reviews and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell! How dare you touching my son like that!” Charity yelled and pushed Robert off her son.

“Well ask your precious little son what he has done!” Robert yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Charity asked.

Cain, Moira, Vic and Adam looked at what was happening and stood up all at the same time.

“Robert, calm down, will ya!” Victoria yelled at Robert.

“Stay out of this sis.” Robert said to Vic.

“No I won’t. You attacking a little kid in front of my eyes makes it my problem too, so come on what’s going on?” Vic asked. She already felt upset with what was going on between Aaron and Liv, she couldn’t handle her brother being away either.

“Answer my question, will ya?” Charity said angry.

“Ask your son, because I’m done with you!” Robert said and walked out.

“Robert, don’t do this.” Vic said, but it was too late. Robert had walked out.

“Noah, what is he talking about?” Charity asked.

“I don’t know, he’s a lunatic. He should getting locked up.” Noah replied.

“Oww baby, are you hurt?” Charity asked.

“No, I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” Noah said and went sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Cain looked at Noah and knew that he wasn’t telling the truth.

“Cain?” Moira asked as she saw that her husband was looking suspicious.

“Let’s get a coffee, shall we?” Cain proposed.

“Sounds good to me.” Moira smiled.

“Well, I could use one too.” Charity smiled.

“Get your own, I want some time with my wife.” Cain replied.

Cain and Moira walked to the hospital restaurant. “So what is going on?” Moira asked her husband.

“I don’t know, but something doesn’t seem right. I don’t know if you’ve noticed. But having Noah around for a few months, made me know him a bit better.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I know when he lies and I can tell you that when Robert accused he was lying straight in Charity’s face.”

“Yeah, but what bad thing could he do? I mean he’s a kid.”

“Yeah the more the reason that something might be up.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Moira smiled. “Maybe you should try and talk to him. Because I don’t think Charity will do anything about it.”

“Why do I have to talk to him? She is his mum, she’s the one who needs to know when her son is lying and when not. And she’s the one who should figure out what’s going on with her son.”

“You’re right about that.”

“Yeah, but on the other hand I want to know what has upset Robert so much.”

“Yeah I guess we all do. I’m glad Chas didn’t see that.”

“Me too, she doesn’t need any more stress than she already has. She’s just out and I’d like her to keep it that way.” Cain said.

Cain and Moira ordered something to eat and coffee.

* * *

 

“I’m going to check if I can find Robert somewhere.” Vic said.

“I’ll come with you.” Adam said to his wife.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? Because he may get annoying.” Vic replied.

“Yes, Vic I’m sure.” Adam kissed his wife.

“Wait before you two go, where’s Chas?” Charity asked.

“She’s inside with Aaron now. It shouldn’t take too long anymore before she comes out.” Vic replied.

Adam and Victoria went looking for Robert. Victoria hated it to see her brother upset like that.


	10. Chapter 10

“Here you are.” Victoria said as she saw her brother.

Robert was sitting on a bench outside the hospital with his head down. As he heard his sister he looked up.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Adam whispered and walked away.

“Yeah, here I am.” Robert replied.

“What was that all about?” Vic asked with a soft voice.

Robert knew he couldn’t keep it longer for himself anymore. He was a changed man, so he needed to prove that not only to Aaron but also to his own family. They needed to see that he could be trusted and that he could talk about stuff he normally never would have.

“I got a text from someone and I told Aaron that he could look, because I thought it would have been you or something. But it wasn’t. It was someone else… a guy. But I hadn’t texted with him and looking to my phone I had, but it wasn’t me. It were pretty hot texts. I wouldn’t do that, not to Aaron and not after all we have been through. I love him.” Robert said to his sister.

“And you think Noah did it? Why?” Vic asked. She still didn’t get it why Robert accused Noah from doing this.

“Liv has been bullied for a while and I found out that it was Noah the whole time who was bullying Liv through text. That’s why I think he’s capable of doing this too.” Robert replied.

“Does Charity know?” Vic asked.

“No, I haven’t told her, because I know she wouldn’t punish him.”

“So what did you do about it then to make him stop?”

“I…” Robert stopped for a moment. It still wasn’t too late for him to make up a lie, but would he be like that again. He had to make his mind up quick before telling something wrong or right to his sister.

“Okay I threatened him a tiny bit.” Robert confessed.

“Robert, I thought you weren’t going to do that anymore?” Vic said disappointed. “What did you say to him?”

“Not much, just that he should stop or that there will be consequences from me and not his mother. Because she wouldn’t do anything about it.” Robert said.

“Well if you say what he did is true, then your threat didn’t really scare him.”

“Well he should be.”

“Robert, you can’t say that.”

“You’re right, but still. He shouldn’t have done that to Liv, she didn’t deserve it.”

“Yeah I know, but there are other ways to solve a problem like that.”

“Yeah how would that be? As I told you, his mother wouldn’t do anything about it. So what else is there to do to stop him?”

“Okay, you may be right. Still this isn’t the answer to it and you know it.”

“Yeah I know.” Robert said.

“Does Aaron know that it was Noah?” Vic asked.

“No, I didn’t want him to worry more and I knew he’d have a massive go at Noah. And if he does that, he’ll have a fight with Charity and if he has, Chas would have too. In in the end they are living under one roof. And I just didn’t want Aaron and Chas worry too much, because they just don’t need it.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Maybe it is for the better that you didn’t tell Aaron. But maybe you should tell him the truth now and for sure if you didn’t send that text.”

“I will tell him when he’s better, I promise.”

“Good. Aww come here you.” Vic said and hugged Robert. “Let’s get back inside, see how they all are holding up. I hope Liv will come out of surgery soon.”

“Yeah me too.” Robert said. He wanted to cry, but knew that he needed to stay strong for Aaron, Liv and even his own sister Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this a great brother/sister bounding between Robert and Vic? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chas walked to the restaurant. Charity had told her that Moira and Cain were there.

“Hey, Liv is out of theatre. They just brought me the news.” Chas said.

“That’s good.” Moira smiled. “Coffee or tea?”

“Yes please.” Chas smiled and went sitting down.

“How are you holding up?” Cain asked as his wife went to get some coffee.

“Fine.” Chas smiled through her tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be daft.” Cain replied. He was worried about his sister. He knew how hard it was to cope. He was also worried about his nephew. He wouldn’t know what to do if he’d die.

“I just don’t know what to do…I don’t think I could live with myself if he doesn’t make it.” Chas cried. “I mean it was all a stupid accident. I’m not getting why this has to happened to him.”

“I know sis.” Cain said and he could feel that tears were coming in his eyes. “But you can’t think like that. You know Aaron, he’s strong. He’ll get through this.”

“I’m not so sure this time.” Chas cried.

“You said that the last time too and he did make it through, so now he’ll do the same again. He is a Dingle. We don’t give up.”” Cain comforted his sister.

“You’re probably right.” Chas smiled at her brother. She still was worried about her boy. She was just so glad that she had family who stood right by her side.

A few minutes later Moira came back with coffee. “Here, it’ll do you good.” Moira smiled.

“Thanks.” Chas smiled. “Also thank you for staying.”

“Hey sis, we’re here for you and Aaron, you’re our family. We wouldn’t want to be somewhere else, you know that.” Cain answered immediately.

Victoria and Robert walked inside the restaurant to get some coffees. This caught Cain’s eye. “I’ll be right back.” Cain said and stood up. He walked to Robert and Vic. “So? Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I need to guess?” Cain asked Robert.

“It’s nothing.” Robert replied.

“Then why did you attack a little kid?” Cain asked.

“Tell him Robert, it will come out eventually.” Vic said Robert.

“Ok, but not here with Chas. She doesn’t need this.” Robert said.

Cain didn’t expect Robert to answer that. He started to see a more caring Robert…a Robert he hadn’t seen until now.

“Alright.” Let’s go outside then. Cain said.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to it, please be nice.” Victoria warned the two men and walked to Moira’s and Chas’ table.

“So where’s my husband?” Moira asked.

“He and Robert needed to talk about something.” Vic replied.

“Let’s hope that ends well.” Chas said.

“I’m sure they will be fine.” Vic smiled. “Have you seen Adam?”

“No I haven’t seen him, we thought he was with you.” Moira replied.

“Euhm he’s with Aaron.” Chas answered.

“Ow, ok.” Vic smiled. “Have heard anything about Liv?”

“Yeah, she’s out of surgery, but we couldn’t visit her.” Chas answered.

“I’ll visit her the moment we get a green light.” Vic said.

“Yeah, I think Liv will be happy to see a friendly face.” Moira smiled.

“I think she would really appreciate it…poor kid. I love her, but it’s just so hard to face her while Aaron is lying like that.” Chas confessed.

“Chas, we understand. Aaron is your son, Liv is not your daughter. I think she understands that too. She knows that you care about her.” Moira comforted Chas.

“I’m sure she understands. Have you contacted her mother?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, but she can’t be here. I told her I’d take care of her daughter and look now, she’s here in hospital.”

“It was an accident, this is not your fault. Neither is it Aaron’s” Moira tried to put some sense in Chas.

“I made a promise and I’ll try to stick to that promise.” Chas said.

“And we will help you. Even if she has to stay at ours for a couple of nights or something.” Moira smiled.

“Or at ours. Don’t worry.” Vic smiled.

“Thank you so much, that means so much to me.” Chas cried.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I'm really going for a chapter a day keeps the doctor away.... 2 chapters a day are even better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

“So what’s going on?” Cain asked Robert. “Why did you have a go at Noah?”

Robert didn’t like talking to Cain, but he knew he had to do that now. He told the story about what had happened with the text and Noah bullying Liv.

“So you are thinking that Noah might have sent those text to a person that doesn’t even exist?” Cain asked.

“Yeah, that’s what I am telling you.” Robert replied.

“Well Noah takes after his mother, so actually it’s not really a surprise.” Cain said. “Does Charity know about this?”

“No she doesn’t, I mean what is she going to do about her son being a bully?”

Cain sighed.

“Exactly.” Robert said.

“Either way she’s going to need to know what her son is like. 12 or not, I don’t care. He’ll pay for what he has done.” Cain convinced Robert.

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Are you coming back inside?” Cain asked.

“No, gonna stay here.” Robert answered. He just couldn’t face Noah or Charity. It would just make him so angry.

“Ok.” Cain said. He knew why Robert didn’t want to come inside and he understood it.

Cain walked back inside and went to the waiting room of ICU. “What are you still doing here?” He asked Charity.

“Well supporting my family.” Charity replied.

“We don’t need your support and for sure not from him there as he’s the reason all of this happened.”

“Hang on a minute, are you accusing my son of something I don’t know about?” Charity asked.

“Euhhm yes I think I just did.” Cain answered.

“I’m not having this and for sure not from you.” Charity said angrily.

“Well fine! I won’t have it from you either! Just go, we don’t want you here.”  Cain said as Moira, Chas and Vic walked inside the waiting room.

“What’s going on?” Moira asked.

“Nothing, I just told Charity that we don’t need her here.” Cain replied to his wife.

“Thanks for coming.” Chas smiled and gave a hug to Charity.

“No problem, if you need anything. Just let me know.” Charity smiled.

“I will thanks.” Chas said.

“Noah, let’s go.”

“Finally!” Noah said and stood up.

He wanted to walk to his mother, but Cain stopped him. “This is not the end of it.” He whispered and let Noah go.

Moira looked at Cain with an asking look.

Chas went sitting down in the waiting room as Moira and Cain discussed what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we haven't seen much of Robron yet and I'm sorry for that. But the story turned out a bit different than I'd imagined. I've put more context to the story than I was going to. But no worries, you'll get some robron scenes and much more other things are to come. Thank you for reading, reviewing and the kudos! I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chas woke up with a start. “No don’t!” She yelled. There were tears in her eyes.

Robert, who had come back inside, had closed his eyes minutes before Chas woke up. He immediately opened them as Chas panicked.

Cain who sat next to his sister, immediately looked at her. “It’s alright.” He comforted Chas.

“No it’s not! My son, is lying there, in a coma and there’s nothing I can do about.” Chas replied angry and burst out in tears. “There is nothing I can do. Why don’t we deserve a happy life? Is it too much to ask?”

“Sis, we’re going to get through this. I promise you. Moira and I will help you this whole journey like we always have. Do you hear me?” Cain replied to his sister who was really upset.

“Yes.” Chas cried.

“Good.” Cain said and hugged Chas.

Victoria, Adam and Moira were all sitting in the waiting room being quiet. They were all so tired, but nobody wanted to give in. They all wanted to stay even though they knew they couldn’t do anything about it. Vic had suggested to go to their house, but Adam had told her to stay so they’d support not only Aaron but also Chas who really could need the support. Lucky Vic understood it completely and stayed with her husband.

Vic looked at her watch and saw that it already was 2 am. “Anyone coffee?” She offered.

“Oh, yes please.” Moira replied. “I think we all could use a cup.”

“Robert?” Vic asked as her brother didn’t reply. He just stared in front of him. It was like he was in another world.

“Robert?” Vic asked again.

“What?” Robert asked as he got awoken out of his daydream.

“Coffee?” Vic asked.

“Yes please.” Robert answered quickly;

“I’ll come with you.” Adam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like a really really short chapter. I've had it so busy that I didn't have the time to write anything. Also I couldn't really add more to this chapter as I might make a bit of a time jump in next chapter (don't know for sure yet though).


End file.
